Ham School Musical
by SoupPiano
Summary: The Hamilgang lives in the 21st century.


Ham School Musical (But with no music)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Laffeyete and Mulligan yelled. "Hahaha! I WIN!" Mulligan chanted.

"Ok where are we eating today?" I asked.

"Alexander, you know my favorite place is, and always will be...DENNY'S!" Mulligan yelled.

::::::::::::

Alexander's View

Laurens, Laffeyete, Mulligan , and I entered Denny's, Laffeyete complaining,

"Why we always go to Denny's?! I wanted Olive Garden!"

We walked in and the place looked empty, except for two guys talking about pasta (who strangely looked like Laffeyete with his hair down and Mulligan) and a bald-ish guy in a two seater sitting alone with his coffee muttering about waiting for something? Any way, we walked towards an empty booth when Laurens gasped and stopped dead in his tracks, he booked it the the claw machine in the corner. Laurens stared at a tiny turtle in the claw machine with awe.

"Guys, I want that turtle." He said not taking his eyes off the small plush toy.

Laffeyete laughed, "I'm not spending my money on some toy."

He followed Mulligan to the booth. Laurens looked at me,

"Ham, I NEED that turtle." Laurens only calls me Ham when it's an emergency. I could tell he'd be sulking for the rest of the week if he didn't get that turtle. I looked in my wallet, one dollar and 23 cents was all it contained. I hand Laurens the dollar.

"Laurens, do not throw away your shot". We stared at each other for a moment, then he nodded and inserted the bill into the dollar slot. The timer started ticking and ever so carefully he controlled the joystick, slow and steadily, he was one with the claw. The one minute timer was now at 45 seconds, Laurens' hands were shaking and sweat ran down his neck, he stared with extreme focus at the turtle.

"Careful now, easy does it." I assured him.

The timer said only 10 seconds now. Laurens was just centimeters from the plushy. Laurens pushed the red button, the claw dropped. It slowly wrapped its metal fingers around the turtle's head, lifting it up towards the prize box looked terrified/excited. The claw was just about to drop it when the timer buzzed. Wah wah wah waaaah the music played. That was it. We were silent as we watched the turtle hanging just over the hole. Laurens stared, shocked. I stared, shocked. *THUNK* Laurens sadly planted his head on the glass at the same time I did, shaking the game, and the turtle gently fell into the prize box. We looked up at each other, beaming, and high-fived. Laurens grabbed his turtle. We made our way back to the table. We saw Laffeyete struggling with his order.

"No-no I said I want ze French tost wid ash brownz on ze side. And ze tost a little buttary wiv maybe a nice coffee, oui?"

The waitress looked at mulligan for help. Without looking up from his menu, Mulligan replied, "French toast, Hash browns, coffee, and butter on the toast."

The waitress smiled with relief. "And you sir?" She asked.

"Hmmmmm, I'll have the blueberry supreme ten pancakes get the eleventh free deal please ma'am." Hercules decided. Laurens and I slid into the booth,

"Oh uh two waffle combos, one with bacon on the side and the other with sausage, please" I ordered. Laurens smiled, "You know me so well."

:::::::::::::::::::::

After stuffing our faces with food, we finally stopped eating. The waitress came by with the check and handed It to Hercules, who passed the check to me and muttered "Uh I suddenly can't read so uh here, Alex."

I gave the waitress a smile, "Just give us a minute".

The waitress left behind the counter. Hercules whisper-shouted, " I don't have that much money!"

I handed the check to Laurens, "I can't pay for that!"

Laurens looked at the check, "I don't have that kinda money!"

We looked to Laffayette, picking at his teeth with a toothpick. "Ce'st moi is not paying!" He said.

Laurens looked at me, worried, "What are we going to do?!"

"We better think of somethin' quick 'cuz the waitress is comin' back." Herc said pointing towards our waitress.

When she came back, Laurens talked first,"Hi again, um ya so about the check um-heh funny story actually we-"

"Not to worry about the check," the waitress interrupted, " Those young ladies over at table 12 paid for your meal."

We all whipped our heads towards table 12. There at table 12, were the two most beautiful angels I had ever laid eyes on. One, in sky blue, had midnight black hair with a laugh that made the world brighter, the other, in pink peach, had curly chocolate hair with emerald eyes...oh and there was also some other girl in yellow. They smiled and giggled as Laffeyete, Mulligan, and I stared, awestruck. Laurens bumped my arm, it brought me back to reality.

"Ya, that was nice of them to do that, don't you think?" I nodded.

Hercules stared at all of us very seriously,"You know why right?" "Why?"asked Laffeyete. "'CUZ WE'RE RELIABLE WITH THE LADIES!" He yelled.

We laughed so hard orange juice came out Laurens' nose!

"Ok well I'm going to go talk to our saviors" I said leaving the table. As I walked over there, the black haired girl in blue took the girl in yellow to the bathroom, leaving the girl in peach alone in the booth. I slid in across from her. After making small talk for a while, I decided to go for it,

"You strike me, as a woman who has never been satisfied."

"Im sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself." She replied.

"You're like me, I've never been satisfied."

"Is that right?" She asked.

I shrugged,"I have never been satisfied."

"My name is Angelica Schuyler"

"Alexander Hamilton." I said slightly bowing.

"Where's your family from?"

I started to panic because no one really knew I was an orphan.

"Unimportant there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait, just you wait." I felt really embarrassed, why couldn't I just make up something like I was on a road trip with friends? Then I quickly turned around to see Laffeyete, Laurens, and Mulligan dragging a table, joining our groups. The other two girls came back and as they got in the booth the blue dressed girl whispered something to Angelica, giggling, Angelica smiled at her sister, but I could tell Angelica's smile was forced. Angelica turned to me,"Alexander, this is Elizabeth Schuyler."

"Schuyler?" I asked.

"My sister." She responded. I turned to Elizabeth,

"Thank you for your generosity."

"If it takes a $200 check for us to meet, it will have been worth it." She said, eyes sparkling.

:.::.:::::::::::::::;:::

Eliza's view

After sharing dessert (and phone numbers!) with Alexander and his gang, Angelica, Peggy and I went back to the car. I felt giddy as we drove home. As Peggy and I talked about how the boys were so nice, Angelica was oddly silent. Occasionally, we'd ask her a question and she would respond with a quick yes or no. I didn't understand why she seemed so down!? After breakfast, I went to my weekly piano lessons while Angelica went to clarinet and Peggy went to electric guitar practice. I tried to focus,

"Un de tuoi ca se c'è septwe nuif." I said, my fingers tickling the keys as I sang.

"Good." My teacher said. But then my mind drifted to Alexander and his intelligent eyes,

"Un de tuoi ca se c'è septwe nuif."

My teacher corrected me, "Septwe nuif" playing the correct melody.

"Septwe nuif " I played, correctly.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, NINE!" We sang.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Narrators view

The next day the Schuyler Sisters drove to Denny's.

"Denny's again?!"

Cried Peggy as she and Eliza got into the back seat. Angelica got into the front seat, silently hoping the Hamilgang would be there again. Eliza climbed in the passenger seat, also silently hoping the Hamilgang would be there. Meanwhile, the Hamilgang was also getting ready to drive to Denny's.

"Dennys again?!"

Laffeyete cried.

"I call driver!" Hamilton yelled. They all raced towards the car, Laurens reaching it first.

"Hahaha sorry guys but looks like this seat is mine." he said opening the car door.

"Think again." Laffeyete replied already in the driver seat, buckled.

"Wha-" Said Laurens looking around for an explanation. Mulligan, Hamilton, and Laurens looked at each other.

"Shot gun!" Mulligan yelled, racing around to the other side of the car, leaving Hamilton and Laurens for the back seat. Laurens buckled himself, then buckled his turtle. The Hamilgang and the Schuyler sisters arrived at Denny's at the very same time. Alexander reached for the door at the same time Eliza did, their hands touched, eyes met, Eliza blushed, helpless. Finally, Laurens burst through the door, breaking the moment between Alex and Elizabeth. Angelica followed him into the restaurant. That day was different. Sitting at the Hamilgang/Schuyler sisters table were none other than Aaron Burr, Thomas Jefferson, and James Madison. Hamilton spoke first

"Pardon me are you Aaron Burr sir?" Well Hercules stormed up to Madison and said

"Yo! You see this is our table, and we always sit here so can you find another table?" James Madison stood up right in his face and spoke,

"Oh really? Because we were here first...so buzz off snazzy pants."

"I'm sorry, I think I miss heard you because that almost sounded like an insult." Hercules responded. Madison pushed Hercules,

"You think I'm scared of you man? I know who you are, you're that little dress sewer that works at...was was it? Loser Tailor Shop?"

Hercules regained his stance, "Oh look who's talking, you think your so great, but we both know you're nothing without Jefferson behind you."

Hercules said, with a smug face. Madison's face was firey red. Laurens slapped his hand over his mouth to stop from bursting with laughter. Madison and Mulligan continued fighting. Laurens whispered to Laffeyete, "They look so similar..." Laffeyete nodded and met eyes with Jefferson, but Jefferson quickly looked away.

"These are some strange people" Laffeyete whispered back looking at Thomas.

Meanwhile Alex and Burr were having their own conversation.

"That depends who's asking?" Burr responded.

"Oh sure sir, I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service sir I have-".

But was rudely interrupted by Laurens' loud remark.

"Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton middle school, Aaron Burr! Drop some knowledge!"

Aaron Burr looked pleased and started, but this time, Hamilton rudely interrupted,

"What? you two know each other?"

"Oh yeah! We go wayyyyy back" Burr responded. "We went to the same middle school!"

"Haha yeah" Laurens said laughing. " And you were the little nerd o bsessed with time travel!"

This time Alex and Laurens both laughed. *BOOM, CRASH, BANG!* All three heads turned to a flipped table and a broken chair smashed to smitherens no doubt by Hercules's knuckle sandwich. Laurens yelled to Herc

"WHAT you broke ANOTHER CHAIR!?"

Both Laffeyete and Mulligan didn't respond as they got in their battle stances against Jefferson and Madison. Laurens tightly held his turtle for comfort as the three Schuyler sisters started to rush towards the exit. They suddenly stopped as a tall bald man slowly stepped into the Diner from the kitchen.

"Here comes the manager!"

Jefferson and Madison whispered in union. "Oh we're in trouble"

Laurens squeaked as he shook his head.

"Hear comes the manager!"

Hercules and Laffeyete said together.

"Well it was nice knowing you" Aaron Burr said as he walked out.

"Here comes the manager!"

The Schuyler sisters shouted.

"Ve are tost " Laffeyete muttered.

"Geooooooooorge Washington!" Everybody cried.

"Wid extra buttar" Laffeyete added.

::::::::::::::::::::::

What is the meaning of this?!"

Washington yelled. Alex started to answer.

"That was a rhetorical." He spat. "You." He said pointing to Alex. "And You." He pointed to Jefferson. "Meet me inside."

He said, going into the office. Inside his office, Hamilton and Jefferson glared at each other.

"Look, I can't have crazy people in my restaurant, and you caused a lot of damage to those chairs and tables..." Washington said.

Meanwhile, Outside of the office, the Schuyler sisters were trying to help all the guys calm down. Peggy had to hold Laffeyete back from tearing Madison apartck from tearing Madison apart, Angelica was struggling to keep Madison from ripping Mulligan's face off. Both Eliza and Laurens had to hold Mulligan from killing Madison. The three men were shouting insults from across the room when Washington emerged from his office followed by Alex and Thomas. They were both wearing yellow Denny's aprons with a pin stating their name. The chaos suddenly stopped as Alex and Jefferson muttered in unison

"We have to pay for the damaged property by working here..."

"WHAT!?" Laurens interrupted throwing his turtle on the ground in anger, but quickly snatched it from the ground and silently apologized to his plushy.

"Well-um Mr. Washington I would be more than willing to pay for the damages without having Alexander work." Eliza suggested.

"Eliza you can't just-" Peggy started to say.

"Thank you for the generous gesture but I will only be excepting payment from these two gentlemen!" Washington said as he pointed to Hamilton and Jefferson. "Your training starts tomorrow at 4:00 and don't be late." And with that he disappeared into the kitchen.

Laurens started to say something but closed his mouth. Laffeyete was the first to speak.

"Well Alaxandar, raise a glass to freedom, something you vill nevar see again." And headed for the door. Laurens, Mulligan, and the Schuyler sisters followed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That very next day, Monday, was the first day of school. Mulligan busted into Alexander's room and shook him awake,

" C'mon, it's already 6:50! We're gonna be late!"

Alex was staying with Hercules' family ever since his mother died. They both threw on some clothes and raced down stairs. Laffeyete was already up and had made breakfast for them. Laffeyete was Mulligan's foreign exchange student for the summer and the new school year.

"Finally you are awake!"

Laffeyete said, filling Hamilton and Mulligan's drinks with orange juice.

"Mmmmmm, what are we having for breakfast Laffeyete?" Asked Mulligan.

"Buns...and chips and eggs and French toast sticks." Laffeyete replied with a smile.

"So, are you nervous about going to a school in a whole other country?" Hamilton asked, his mouth full.

"Moi? Nervous? Never!" Laffeyete responded.

"The bus leaves in 15 minutes so you better chug down that OJ!" Hercules' dad called from upstairs.

The 3 boys finished breakfast, shoved some books into their backpacks and slammed the door behind them as they ran towards the bus. There waiting was Laurens, he patted a seat next to him for Alexander. Laffeyete and Mulligan found some seats in the back and settled in. Alexander looked around the bus to see if he knew anyone else, sure enough, he saw Jefferson and Madison. Jefferson was talking with lots of gestures while Madison sat quietly and listened, occasionally adding comments. Alex glared at them.

"Oh just great." Laurens said, noticing what Hamilton was looking at.

"I can't believe we're going to spend a school year with them in the building."

Eventually, the bus pulled up to the school. They ran outside of their new school! People lined up in the gym to get their schedules for the year.

"I've already memorized mine." Hamilton bragged.

"Name?"

The person sitting at the table asked Laurens.

"John Laurens."

He replied. The person handed him his schedule.

"Name?"

The person asked Laffeyete. Lafayette took a deep breath,

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette"

Laffeyete finished, red in the face and about to pass out.

"Oh um Laffeyete would be fine too..."

the person said at the counter. She continued down the line and the three waited until Hercules got back.

"Well we at least all have P.E. together..."

Laurens sadly said after reviewing their schedules. The Hamilgang split up, and went to their classes. Hamilton headed to B6, English. He sat in the front row, where the teacher could easily see his hand when he raised it. After taking role, he spoke,

"Good morning everyone. I hope you had a wonderful summer. My name is Lin-Manuel Miranda, but please call me Mr. Miranda." He announced. "So, today being the first day of school, I won't be teaching a lesson. I want to get to know you, your story, something that makes you unique, something that defines you." He explained. "So, get out a piece of paper and start writing please. This assignment is due by Friday."

He sat down. Alexander immediately started writing about his childhood. By the end of the period, most students had filled up their paper with stories. But Hamilton had filled up 7 papers front and back. He proudly stapled his packet of papers and turned them into the basket. Then headed off to second period, History. Mr. Jackson was pretty funny and at the end of the period he gave us an assignment to pick an important person that changed history.

"It's due in a month so it better be good!"

Then it was P.E., and the whole gang was there! Hamilton sat in the bleachers in the gym and waited for the rest of the students to fill the gym. Alex spotted Eliza talking to Peggy and met her eyes, she giggled and waved. Alexander waved back but a hand caught his eye. It was Laffeyete waving with Mulligan and Laurens trailing behind. Then Hamilton's gazed towards to rest of the crowd and spotted two familiar faces. It was none other than Thomas Jefferson and James Madison!

"Uhhhhhh do they have to be in our P.E. class?"

Hamilton muttered as Mulligan crashed next to him.

"Aw yeah!" Mulligan responded.

"How are you HAPPY with this?"

Alex said as he looked at Mulligan with a confused face.

"Well in football scrimmage we can tackle them without getting in trouble!" Hercules said as the Teacher walked in.

"Welcome everyone, my name is Davved Diggs and I'll be your P.E. teacher."

Mr. Diggs was cool, and let the students do basically whatever they wanted to do for the period. Laurens, Laffayete, Mulligan, and Hamilton threw a frisbee around while the Schuyler sisters did yoga. Next period was science with Mr. Odem jr. Finally, lunch came around. Hamilton brought his lunch to a big table and sat down. The speaker came on,

"Remember to buy your dance ticket for the Homecoming Winters Ball! They are on sale right now!"

Laffeyete sat down,

"Americans are so weird."

He said picking at his chicken nuggets. Mulligan sat down. Laurens was heading over to the table when Jefferson stuck his foot out. Laurens tripped and face planted. His books, lunch, and turtle spilled out of his backpack Madison picked up Laurens' turtle,

"You keep a stuffed animal in your backpack? How old are you? Five?"

He said, cracking up with Jefferson. Laurens looked wildly around then snatched his turtle. Mulligan was angry!

"Yo this is our friend, and we-" but Mulligan's sentence was cut from Angelica's interruption.

"Oh no! No no no NO! We are not going to have a repeat of Denny's. Madison sit down, and Mulligan, take a walk."

Madison quickly sat down, surprised to see Angelica take charge. Mulligan stomped off muttering something that sounded like "You're lucky or I would have torn your face off...".

Angelica sat down in between Eliza and Alex.

"Umm Angelica I kinda wanted to sit next to Alex..." Eliza said.

"What!? Didn't you just see what I did!? Why not a, thanks Angelica that could have been messy or a, wow Angelica you were amazing! I can't believe that-never mind, I'm sorry, I'll just go somewhere else."

Angelica said running off.

"Vell zat escalated quickvy"

Laffeyete said as he poked at his chicken nuggets.

"I'll go get her she..." Eliza started but was gone before she even finished her sentence.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Angelica's view

I ran to the library, obviously nobody wanted me around. Eliza busted through the door,

"What was that about?!" She yelled.

"SHHHHHHH!"

The librarian said. I whispered back,

"nothing ok?" I sat down at a table.

"Oh really? So exploding and running off is completely normal?!" She whisper responded.

"Eliza, I'm sorry ok? I just get upset that sometimes I don't get credit for what I do for you...and other people..."

I looked at Eliza. There, I said it. Eliza and I sat in silence. Eliza put her hand on Angelica's shoulder,

"You're right, thank you for what you did back there. I should be more appreciative of such an amazing sister I have. If you ever feel like you aren't getting what you deserve again, please tell me, ok?"

Eliza said with her caring eyes. I took a breath and looked at my sister, she looked back at me, I smiled, my rage disappearing.

"I could never stay mad at you...my perfect cinnamon roll!"

She held out her arms for a hug which I gladly accepted. I thought about what she said, I can't tell her about how I feel towards Alexander, that would be selfish and horrible. But inside I was aching at the thought of Eliza with Alexander instead of me.

"So we're good?" Eliza asked pulling away from the hug.

"Yeah." I said, forcing a smile.

"C'mon lets go have lunch." Eliza said, motioning to leave.

"I'll catch up with you." I responded. When I knew she had left, I groaned and buried my face in my hands. "Alexander was right, I will never be satisfied."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jefferson's view

So, after school Madison asked,

"Would you like me to walk you to your job at Denny's?"

And I gladly accepted, knowing that he would have anyway, even if I said no. As we walked we talked about how the school day went, when we got to the subject of lunch.

"I feel kinda bad that I made fun of Laurens and his turtle..."

Madison said. I nodded because the thing about James is; he doesn't usually open up to people or talk about himself much, and when he tells you what's on his mind, you better listen.

"I-I just wanted to make you proud...to prove I'm worthy to be your friend..." Madison said a little quieter. "I don't know-never mind." He said shaking off the subject. I stopped. Madison turned around, "Thomas?" Silence. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Finally I said,

"James, I am so honored to call you my friend. You don't have to prove anything to me."

And with that he smiled and opened the Denny's front door.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hey so this is my first fan fiction story and I'm sorry for improper grammar. I really hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
